The Organization
The Organization is a rogue cabal within the United States Government and various other positions of power. Their assets include private armies and operatives stationed throughout the globe. Michael Westen spends the first four seasons of the series investigating the Organization, following their orchestration of his burn notice. For the first two seasons, he makes little progress with his investigation beyond receiving mission assignments from mid-level Operative Carla Baxter. With the help of fellow-burned spy Victor Stecker-Epps in the season two finale, Michael finally begins engaging the Organization's leadership. "Management," portrayed by John Mahoney, represents the face of the Organization to Michael for the first four seasons; "Management " being the Organization's founder, ran their military operations. During the season four finale/season five premiere, Michael clears his name, and assists the CIA in dismantling the Organization, capturing or killing all of their operatives including the leaders, "Management"and previously unknown partner John Kessler . Into season five, Michael discovers a third silent partner, Department of Defense DIA Psychiatrist Anson Fullerton (Jere Burns). Anson resumes the Organization's blackmailing of Michael in the hopes of using Michael as a pawn in rebuilding the Organization. Season six sees Anson's capture and assassination, implying that Anson, "Management"and Kessler had at least one surviving rogue associate. This unknown factor was revealed to be Tom Card (John C. McGinley), Michael's original CIA mentor. Card confessed that his unsanctioned operations in Pakistan, Yemen, and China had ties to the Orgainization, having sent them to "carry the bag in front" of his. Season seven picks up with Michael receiving a new mission, having successfully destroyed the Organization that burned ''and targeted him for the first six seasons of the series. The Organization is not to be confused with James Kendrick's Network, an unrelated group of criminal operatives led by James Kendrick (John Pyper-Ferguson) himself, along with his lieutenants Randall Burke (Adrian Pasdar) and Sonya Lebedenko (Alona Tal). Known Members Leaders *Anson Fullerton (deceased) - ''Founder / Chief Strategist **Department of Defense DIA Psychiatrist *Management (retired) - Co-Founder / Chief of Political Operations *John Kessler (deceased, suicide) - Chief of General and Military Operations Known Members *Carla Baxter (deceased) - Miami Handler *Vaughn Anderson (incacerated) - Handler and Operations Chief in Miami * Simon Escher (deceased) - Professional Assassin Operative * Hector Oaks (incarcerated) - Hacker and CSIS Operative *Alfred Machado (deceased) - Dirty IMF Official *James Gibson (captured) - Diplomat Operative *Javier Henitez (deceased) - Assassin Operative *Juan Louis Ruiz (deceased) - SEBIN Agent *Terrence Mckeller (captured) - Operations Chief in Paris *Dang Takayo (captured) - Naicho Agent Known Codenumber Members: * Agent ZF945.781.4D329 (captured) - Operative in MI6 * Agent EC348.943.YP56T (captured) - Operative in Panama * Agent RB609.10.96852 (deceased) - Diplomat Operative in US Embassy * Agent XT.944.32.92567 (deceased) - Operation Chief in Seattle * Agent N0.312.02.80447 (captured) - Operative in San Martin, Colombia Assets Operatives coerced into working for the Organization: *Michael Westen - Operative **Burned CIA/NSA Interagency Spy *Jesse Porter - Operative **Burned CIFA Agent *Victor Stecker-Epps (deceased) - Wrangler/Handler/Operative **Burned Central Intelligence Agency Agent *Phillip Cowan (deceased) - Operative **National Security Agency Officer *Bill Johnson (deceased) - Operative **Special Ops Sniper *Perry Clark (deceased) - Assassin Category:Organizations